brotherhood_of_jkirk_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Vamon Xavmon
"Is that a Computer that belongs to the enemy, oh what did you say? It has a highly defensive Password? I'll break that in about 2 minutes or so." Vamon Xavmon is a Jkirkian-Mobian Fox that is very experienced with Computers and Hacking. Basic Info Name: Vaxmon Kieton Xavmon Species: Mobian Fox Gender: Male Age: 26 Alignment: Neutral Height: 3"5 (3 Foot, 5 Inches Tall) Weight: 87 Pounds Eye Color: Brownish Green Nicknames: The Jkirkian Hacker (Named by Most Jkirk Personal) Basic Stats 1 is Worse, 10 is Excellent, Total Cannot be Higher than 40, otherwise it will be classified as a Mary-Sue or a God Mod Character, Gadgets and Weapons DO NOT influence the Stats. Agility: 2 Speed: 4 Strength: 2 Defense: 5 Evasiveness: 8 Dexterity: 5 Intelligence: 8 Skill: 6 Total: 40 Appearance Vamon is a Bluish Gray Fur/Skinned Mobian Fox, with 2 Hairs. He appears to be 3 Foot and 5 Inches Tall with a Weight of 87 Pounds. He has a Tail (much like Most Foxes, duh) with the same color of fur, He wears a Tan V-Neck Shirt, with Black Sweatpants having 2 Big Pockets. Inside his Left Pocket is a Phone-Like Device that is able to hack into some Stuff that has any similarities with a Computer (Such as a Cities Power Grid), and in his Right Pocket he carries 2 D2-11A Smoke Bombs so he can escape from a Situation (In Case if he's out on the Field and he's Spotted). He also has a rather Big Backpack that he carries at All Times (except when he's Resting), inside of the Backpack is a High-Speed Laptop that he uses to Hack into Most Computer Software. He also carries a Portable Internet Drive that he uses to Connect to an Internet-like Source so he can use the Internet to hack into Software. He also carries his BT-55 Stun Gun incase if he needs to get Defensive. He wears Engineer-Like Gloves (Not Team Fortress 2 Engineer Gloves), and Gray Sandals. Quotes "What's in this Backpack? I'm not gonna tell you." Says when someone Asks what is in his Backpack. "My Name is Fredrick Dallas." Says when Someone Asks his Name, and he tells them one of his Secret Names. MTBA Personality Vamon is rather a Smart-Ass Person, unless when being addressed to Jkirkian Commanders/Generals, or the Faction Leader. He tends to not Care of any after-effects he Causes when he hacks into a Enemies Computer System, he however Cares when his Actions tend to Harm any Innocent or Jkirkian Personal in one of his Missions. Other than that, though, He doesn't give two shits about anyone, he is also a rather Serious person. Gadgets (Non Weapon) D2-11A Smoke Bomb TBA Jkirkian-High Speed Laptop TBA Wattson Portable Internet Drive TBA Weapons He doesn't Carry any Lethal Weapons, however, he does have his... BT-55 Stun Gun TBA Strengths Experienced Hacker Vamon has been hacking into Computers since he was 15 (that's 11 Years of Hacking), making him Very Experienced. Powerful Hacking Software His Hacking Software that he has allows him to Hack into almost Most Software he is ordered to hack into. Weaknesses Non-Lethal Weaponry Vamon doesn't have any available Lethal Weaponry to help defend himself, so if a enemy wants to Kill Him, he is pretty much screwed. History TBA